


A Child's Nightmare

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little Gabby hated it when her parents fought. One night, they're once again fighting and poor Gabby can do nothing except hide in the closet and try to pretend that she doesn't hear any of it. Then...her mom leaves.





	A Child's Nightmare

Little Gabby cowered and whimpered as quietly as she could as she had to listen to her parents argue once again. Even though their voices were muffled and she was upstairs deep inside her closet with the door shut, she could hear every angry word her parents shouted at each other. A large crash of what sounded like glass startled her and made her jump, covering her ears in fear as she heard the screaming grow louder. She hated it when her parents fought and they did fight so very often seamlessly over anything they could fight about. Parents were supposed to love each other and yet, hers just didn’t seem to stick to the norm. Gabby hated the fights, but there was little she could do about it, after all she was only 5. What could a 5 year old like her do to get her parents to stop fighting?

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, she heard her mother yell out ‘fuck you, you fucking asshole!’ before she slammed the front door. Gabby heard a bit of silence before she heard the car rev up and heard it back up and speed out of the driveway. Gabby felt her heart break as she knew her mom had left once again after one of her fights with her dad. They always seemed to do that after every one and it always made her heart fill with despair and sadness that they’ll never be able to cooperate or even not fight for once.

Gabby suddenly then heard loud stomping come up the stairs and she cowered in her spot, her body shaking as she could practically  _ feel  _ the rage that was emitting from her father and he wasn’t even close by yet. She heard the thumping get louder and knew that the loud footsteps were coming to her room and she began letting out scared whimpers, trying to make the bad man that was her father go away. She then heard her bedroom door literally jerk open and jumped as she heard it bang against the wall from how hard he kicked it open.

“Where the fuck are you, Gabby?!” her father shouted and Gabby’s body shook even more, tears of fear brimming her eyes at the thought that he was looking for.  _ Please, don’t hurt me, daddy, please  _ she thought to herself as she heard the footsteps come into her room, knowing that her father was searching for her.  _ Please, don’t find me!  _ She cried in her head as her tears spilled down her face.

Unfortunately, her prayers weren’t being answered as she heard the stomps make their way to her closet door. Sending a final plea, Gabby heard the doorknob rattle and saw as the door was all but flinged open, nearly coming off the hinges. “There you are, you little shit” her father growled down at her, “get the fuck out here now.”

Gabby was much too afraid to follow her father’s wishes. He was much too scary and intimidating for her to even think about doing what he said. This was not her father. This was not the man that tucked her in at night and kissed her goodnight nor was this the man that greeted her with pancakes when she came downstairs for breakfast. This man was a monster, practically the boogey man himself and at this moment, he was Gabby’s worst nightmare. So, instead of following his orders, Gabby just stayed put, sobbing in utter fear and terror her body trembling even more.

“I said get out here!” her father practically roared like a lion as he reached into the closet and made to grab her leg. But, Gabby was much too fast and without even thinking about her actions, she roughly bit into his hand. Her father cursed and yanked his hand back and looked at the bite wound she left him before setting his fiery eyes back on her, Gabby shrinking down into the carpet at the terrifying look on his monstrous face. “Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?” he growled out, “fine, let’s play then, you little cunt. Come here” he snarled out and instead grabbed her blonde hair and yanked her out of the closet with little to no effort at all considering her small body.

Gabby shrieked loudly as her father yanked on her scalp as he pulled her out of her safe haven and all but threw her onto the floor. Gabby barely had any time to breathe in between her sobbing or to try and move away when she suddenly felt a harsh kick at her side. She cried out at the pain of that, but then another pain in the form of a fist to her face became the new pain. Gabby barely had enough time to tend to her aching face as another punch was administered to her face. Then another and another and another.

“D-Dad-” she was cut off as a fist connected with her already bruised jaw again. She couldn’t even get a word out without it being cut off by a fist being administered to either her face or her stomach. It was all so very painful. She could feel blood spewing from her mouth and nose, could feel every bruise all over her face, could feel that there were a few teeth missing. It hurt, it all hurt, but her father just wouldn’t stop with the torture.

Eventually, the barrage of punches stopped. Her father panted above her from the adrenaline, while poor Gabby laid strown out underneath him, letting out whimpering cries and wincing at each throb of pain that coursed through her body. Everything hurt from her head to her bruised stomach. Why? Why? Why did her father do this to her? Why?

Her father stood up off her and Gabby internally sighed as she thought that the worst was finally over. That was….until. “m not finished with you yet, you little shit” her father growled out and before Gabby could take a breather through her croaky throat, it sore from all the crying, she saw her father bend down and choked out a yelp as he grabbed her blood matted hair and began pulling her up by her scalp. Her father then dragged her to her bed and all but slammed her face into her own bed.

She didn’t know what her father was doing until she felt his vile hand roughly yank her pajama pants and matching pink panties down and off her legs, tossing them carelessly off to the side. She then felt her legs being roughly kicked apart as far as they would go and heard him let out a disturbing groan and jolted as she felt that same disgusting hand rub her rear. Gabby didn’t know what was happening as her face was pinned to her already blood soaked covers, so all she could do was listen as much as she could through the ringing in her ears. She felt the hand leave and heard a jingling sound and heard the scratch of a zipper followed by the shuffling of clothes. She heard her father spit and heard him let out another repulsive groan. Gabby was so scared right now and she didn’t what was happening behind her and she was too afraid to make any kind of noise or movement.

The next two seconds seemed to meld into one. For one second she felt a spongey large and wet thing press against her virgin womanhood and then the next, her eyes widened and she felt a scream bubble up as pain suddenly engulfed her lower regions as the entire thing was shoved into her, hearing her father groan as he bottomed out all the way. She felt the scream trying to escape her vocal chords, but it just wouldn’t come. It hurt! Whatever this pain was it hurt way worse than the brutal beating she got and Gabby could do all but nothing about it except let more tears stream down her face and soak into her bloody covers.

Her father didn’t even pause when he sank all the way to the hilt. As soon as he buried himself deep inside her, a torturously painful pace was set as he brutally began slamming into her. “Fuck, this is so much tighter than your whore mom” he grunted out as he clawed into her scalp and hip as he took her virginity in the most devastating way possible.

Gabby just cried into her bed as her body rocked against the excruciating thrusts that never seemed to stop. Why was this happening to her, a 5 year old at that? Just this morning, her father was oh so nice and sweet to her, he even gave her kisses on her cheeks. But now….she couldn’t even tell if this was her father. There were no happy kisses. There were no gentle hugs. There wasn’t even ‘Dad, I love you’ ‘I love you too, Gabby’ being passed around. Now, all there was was just hurt and pain. So much so that she could feel blood dripping profusely from between her legs and down her thighs from being forced to take such a large and rough thing inside of her. She didn’t know what it was that was inside her, but whatever it was she hated it and she just wanted it to stop.

Her father just groaned out a ‘nice and wet for me’ as he continued to brutally rape his daughter. His disgusting breathless pleasurable noises and grunts melded sickenly with the repulsive sound of flesh smacking against flesh, his swollen balls slapping brutally against her pelvis. The feeling of being surrounded in her tight wetness was just simply remarkable and felt oh so delightful, to him at least. He didn’t seem to care that he was brutally raping his own flesh and blood. He didn’t seem to care that he was raping his daughter who probably didn’t even know what rape was yet at this point. He didn’t even seem to care about her well being. All he cared about in this moment was delivering pleasure to him and only him, seeming to oddly satisfied by the choked out noises of pain she let out. This was such a great relief after having yet another argument with her bitch of a mother and he was oh so glad that she had left this time so he could do this.

Gabby continued to sob into the bed as the thrusts still refused to stop. She didn’t know how much longer she could take it and she just wanted it to be over. Finally, it seemed her prayers were being answered as she heard him let out a loud grunt and felt his movements come rougher and rougher, grunting loudly with each one and letting out strained moans as he grew closer to his end. “Oh, fuck” he strained out through bared teeth as he thrust sloppily towards that burning heat, slamming in a few more times before he shoved himself in deep and groaned loudly as he came inside her vagina. Gabby nearly threw up in her mouth as she felt a warm and sticky liquid eject into her, filling it splash against her walls. She heard her dad moan out her name and felt him roll his hips with each spurt before he rolled in deep before he stilled and let out a big sigh as he finished.

Her father panted heavily above her, his body twitching a bit from the aftershocks. Gabby’s own body shook from the terror and painful thing that had just happened to her. It hurt so much, both the punches to her face and this revolting act her own father unleashed onto her. She will never forgive her father for doing this to her and she would most definitely not forgive her own mother for leaving her with him.

Eventually, she felt her father pull out his softening length, throwing up in her mouth as she felt the sticky blood mixed fluid ooze out of her and collect in a puddle on her bed. She oh so wished that it was finally over and she wouldn’t have to face anymore pain from this moment on. But, it seemed her prayers were just being met on deaf ears.

“Not done just yet” her father breathed out, keeping a firm grip on her head just in case she moved. Gabby felt the spongey head return and instead of going back to her once pure and untouched womanhood, she felt it slide up until it was pressing against her nether entrance. Once again, she was given no kind of warning. As soon as she felt the head press there, pain blossomed throughout her body again as she felt the entire thing being shoved deep inside her butt. The pain of being entered there was so immense and torturous that Gabby couldn’t even scream out even if she wanted to. The pain was just so unbearable that all she could do was open her mouth and let out a silent scream.

Once again, her father didn’t even think to give her time to adjust to the new feeling. As soon as he plunged deep into her ass, he resumed his previously ruthless thrusts, grunting as he took her other virginity without a care in the world. “Fuck, your ass is so fucking tight” he panted out, tossing his head back as he pounded deep into her. Already, he groaned as he could feel blood coat his length with every thrust into her torn anus, Gabby grew nauseous as she could feel it trickle down the backs of her thighs.

Gabby felt as if her world was slipping, the pain in her body forcing her to go into a state of shock, a place that she was oh so thankful to be in at this point. Gabby’s vision grew black and the sensation of pain was fortunately starting to grow numb to just a dull ache that was still present. So, instead of trying to fight the darkness, Gabby allowed her mind to wander deeper and deeper into that part of his subconscious, wanting to escape from this hell her “father” was bestowing onto her.

The last thing Gabby heard before the darkness blanketed over her mind was the repetitive sound of skin slapping roughly against skin ringing throughout the entire house it seemed. The last thing she could feel was the tight grip that her “father”  had on her head and hip. The last thought that went through her head before she succumbed to the darkness was: 

_ I hate you, daddy.  _   



End file.
